¡Acompáñanos!
by carolightsnake
Summary: DBS Bulma y Trunks intentan llevar a Vegeta de Vacaciones... ¿podrán hacerlo? Es cortísimo, lo sé. Pero llego de repente a mi cabeza y no pude evitar compartirlo.


Es súper corto este relato. De hecho, llegó de la nada a mi cabeza y decidí subirlo… antes de terminar de armar mi equipaje, je, je, je.

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen. Es solo un humilde homenaje.

* * *

 **¡Acompáñanos!**

Bulma y Trunks seguían a Vegeta por la casa.

-Por favor, cariño.

-Sí, Papá, por favor.

Vegeta frunció profundo. Ya llevaban por lo menos diez minutos con ese estúpido ruego.

-Argg… Déjenme en paz. ¡Dije que no!

Llegaron a la sala de estar.

-Vegeta, no te cuesta nada… - suplicó Bulma, con su voz de convencimiento.

-Si me cuesta – respondió seco, sin detenerse.

-Papá, nunca salimos a ninguna parte.

Vegeta resopló y se detuvo un momento solo para voltear un poco y responderle a su hijo

-Te recuerdo que hace poco más de un año fuimos a ese estúpido torneo de las artes marciales

\- ¡Vegeta! Eso no cuenta… - reclamó Bulma – Además, todos terminamos muertos.

-Claro que cuenta… ¿no has oído del turismo aventura? – preguntó, volviendo a alejarse.

Pero ni Bulma ni Trunks pensaban darse por vencidos. Volvieron a darle alcance en la cocina, poniéndose por delante del saiyajin.

Las caras rogonas y los ojos brillantes, tanto de su mujer como de su hijo comenzaron a desesperarlo.

-¡No! - dijo, pasando por el medio de ambos, buscando la salida al jardín.

Bulma y Trunks, bajaron sus brazos derrotados. Sin embargo, la mujer recordó algo y poniendo su mejor cara de intrigante, comentó

-No importa si tu padre no quiere acompañarnos… Él se lo pierde. Nosotros podremos degustar la deliciosa comida de aquella isla…

-No soy el imbécil de Kakaroto… - respondió, Vegeta, parando su marcha y cruzándose de brazos, sin voltear a verlos.

-Pero funcionó la primera vez – murmuró Bulma, mirándolo coqueta como cuando lo invitó a quedarse en su casa.

Vegeta frunció. No había sido solo por la comida.

El pequeño los miró curioso un segundo. Pero inteligente como era, comprendió de inmediato y agregó

-Es cierto, mamá… - dijo poniendo su pose de sabiondo - También he oído que en aquel lugar hay un manantial donde el agua te hace rejuvenecer…

-Eso no servirá de nada, Trunks… Los saiyajin envejecemos más lento que los humanos y lo sabes… Ahora comprendo el interés de tu madre – comentó sonriendo, cobrándose lo de la comida.

\- ¡Como te atreves! Yo aún soy una mujer joven y hermosa… - reclamó Bulma, molesta.

Vegeta amplio su sonrisa.

-Vamos, papá… Solo serán un par de días.

-No y no insistan, porque no me harán cambiar de opinión.

Bulma, comprendiendo que no había razón en el mundo para convencer a su esposo, decidió usar su arma secreta.

-De acuerdo. Si no quieres acompañarnos quédate a entrenar o a hacer nada, como tanto te gusta - volteó a ver a Trunks y le dijo – Amor, ve a empacar y no olvides guardar tu traje de baño nuevo.

-Sí, mamá – respondió el pequeño y voló a su cuarto a hacer lo solicitado.

Bulma dio media vuelta, para salir hacia la sala y comentó

-A decir verdad… Muero por estrenar mi nueva tanga en público…

Vegeta apretó su mandíbula.

La mujer volteó para ver la reacción de su esposo y le preguntó antes de salir definitivamente

-Casi lo olvido… ¿te comenté que en aquella playa uno puede tomar el sol en topless? Será delicioso sentir los cálidos rayos del sol recorrer mis…

\- ¡Empaca mis cosas! – gritó, volteando furioso

\- ¿No que no ibas? – preguntó Bulma, fingiendo inocencia

Vegeta comprendió que había caído en la trampa de su mujer. Sin embargo, conociéndola como lo hacía, ella era capaz de mostrar lo que solo podía ver él, con tal de fastidiarlo.

Entrecerró sus ojos y comentó

\- Ni creas que te dejaré andar mostrando tus pechos a un montón de humanos babosos.

\- ¿Irás para ser mi guardaespaldas? Es muy amable de tu parte, Vegeta.

Vegeta sonrió

-No… Iré para evitar que dejes ciega a la población.

Bulma frunció, pero decidió pasar por alto el comentario desagradable de su esposo. De todos modos, ya había ganado.

 **...**

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

Sé que es corto, pero es mi forma de decirles que puede que esta semana no alcance a subir un nuevo capítulo de Cuenta Regresiva…

¡Por fin pude convencer a mi pareja de que nos fuéramos de Vacaciones a la Playa! Y créanme que eso es un milagro… Así que tengan paciencia y nos leemos pronto.

Una besote y gracias por pasar a leer.


End file.
